Starry Moment
|composer = 원영헌, 동네형, 야마아트 |arranger = 원영헌, 동네형, 야마아트 |previous = "Renaissance" |next = "Thawing" }}"Starry Moment" (Korean: 설레는 밤, seolleneun bam) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the fourth track on their fourth mini-album Dream Your Dream which was released on February 27, 2018. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 가까이 올 때 마다 내 맘은 쿵!쿵! 터질 것만 같은걸 (터질 것 같아) 널 몰래 볼 때마다 내 눈은 깜빡 자꾸 너만 보여 나는 이제 어떡해 또 티가 나게 부끄럽게 날 보는 너의 미소를 보면 왜 말을 안 할까? 기분 좋게 미묘한 떨림 잊을 수 없는 순간이야 설레는 밤 그대 저 별을 타고 내려와 좋아한다 내게 말을 해줄래요 코끝이 간지럽게 꽃 향기 되어 너에게로 그대 맘에 부끄러워 나 까딱까딱 고갤 힐끔힐끔 그댈 너도 느꼈잖아 나의 아이컨택 막 떨려 와 나 어쩜 넌 딱 좋게 그래 꼭 맞게 내겐 설레는 밤 설레는 나 설레는 우리 둘 언제나 너와나 뭔가 이뤄질 것 같은 그런 기분이 들었어 (뭔가 특별한) 조금씩 조금씩 너의 향기가 짙어져 두근거림조차 이제는 Stop! 너를 못 보겠어 좋아한다 아니 안 한다 대답 없는 꽃잎만 떼어 바람이 불어와 널 내 맘에 사랑에 빠지는 건 한 순간이라니까 왜 말을 안 할까? 기분 좋게 미묘한 떨림 잊을 수 없는 순간이야 설레는 밤 그대 저 별을 타고 내려와 좋아한다 내게 말을 해줄래요 코끝이 간지럽게 꽃 향기 되어 너에게로 그대 맘에 부끄러워 나 딱 좋은 온도 딱 좋은 바람 오 운명 같은 사랑 내게 다가온 거죠 이젠 품에 안겨 말 할게요 사랑해 설레는 밤 그대 저 별을 타고 내려와 좋아한다 내게 말을 해줄래요 코끝이 간지럽게 꽃 향기 되어 너에게로 그대 맘에 부끄러워 나 까딱까딱 고갤 힐끔힐끔 그댈 이제 너도 나를 보고 아이컨택 막 떨려 와 나 어쩜 넌 딱 좋게 그래 꼭 맞게 내겐 설레는 밤 설레는 나 설레는 우리 둘 |-| Romanization= gakka-i ol ttae mada nae mam-eun kung!kung! teojil geotman gat-eungeol (teojil geot gat-a) neol mollae bol ttaemada nae nun-eun kkamppak jakku neoman boyeo naneun ije eotteokae tto tiga nage bukkeureobge neol boneun neoye masureul bomyeon wae mal-eun an halkka? gibun joge mimyohan tteollim ij-eul su eomneun sungan-iya seolleneun bam geudae jeo byeol-eul tago naeryeowa joh-ahanda naege malhal haejullaeyo kokkeut-i ganjireobge kkeuch hyanggi dwi-eo neo-egereo geudae mam-e bukeureoweo na kkattakkkattak gogael hilkkeumhilkkeum geudael neodo neukkyeotjan-a naye aikontaek mak deolyeo wa na eojjeom neon ttak joke geulae kkok majge naegen seollaeneun bam seollaeneun na seollaeneun uri deul eonjena neowana mweonga irweojin geot gat-eun geuleon gibun-i deul-eot-eo (mweonga teukbyeolhan) jogeumssik jogeumssik naye hyanggiga jit-eojyeo dugeungeoreomjocha ijeneun Stop! neoreul mot boget-eo joh-ahanda an-i an handa daedab eobtteun kkut-ibman tte-eo balam-i bul-eowa neol nae mam-e nareul mot buget-eo wae maleul an halkka? gibun joke mimyeohan tteollim ijeul su eomneun sunganiya seolleneun bam geudae jeo byeol-eul tago naeryeowa joh-ahanda naege malhal haejullaeyo kokkeut-i ganjireobge kkeuch hyanggi dwi-eo neo-egereo geudae mam-e bukeureoweo na ttak joheun ondo ttak joheun baram o onmyeong gateun sarang naege dagaon geojyeo ijen pyon-e angyeo mal halgeyo saranghae seolleneun bam geudae jeo byeol-eul tago naeryeowa joh-ahanda naege malhal haejullaeyo kokkeut-i ganjireobge kkeuch hyanggi dwi-eo neo-egereo geudae mam-e bukeureoweo na kkattakkkattak gogael hilkkeumhilkkeum geudael neodo neukkyeotjan-a naye aikontaek mak deolyeo wa na eojjeom neon ttak joke geulae kkok majge naegen seollaeneun bam seollaeneun na seollaeneun uri deul |-| Translation= TBA Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Dream Your Dream Category:Music Category:Songs